


A little death

by bluevalentin3



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NECK KISSES!, Rough Sex, Smut, THIGHS!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevalentin3/pseuds/bluevalentin3
Summary: Just smut (not really any storyline)





	A little death

Timmy's p.o.v

 

I layed on my side on the couch wearing nothing but one of armies big t shirts and reading getting impatient for him to get home from filming. Don't get me wrong I love that Armie is dedicated and passionate but I also wanted him inside me so badly. Just thinking about the way he touches me and pleasures me makes me squirm a bit. 

I ignore my urges to pleasure myself and just continuing reading, as I'm finishing up a chapter I hear keys in the door and I get excited inside. He walks in and smiles 

"Hey baby" he says  
"Hey arms"  
He walks over to me and then slowly crawls over me as he leaves kisses on the side of my thigh up to my hip and then kisses my neck, I sigh and then moan

"Fuck you look so good in my clothes, makes me wanna fuck you even more" he whispers in my ear 

I whimper and he pulls me up off the couch, my back to his chest. He places his hands on my hips and starts to rub himself against me.  
"Fuck" he says into my neck  
"Mmmm" I hum  
He feels harder than usual, I loved his size but now I loved it even more.  
"b-bedroom" I say stuttering as he keeps licking and kissing my neck  
"Let's go baby" he says  
He leads me upstairs to our bedroom and closes the door.  
I got to pull of his shirt but he stops me  
"No keep the shirt on" he pants  
"Okay" I say  
I tease him while he's undressing my running my hands down my stomach and thighs letting out small moans and breaths  
He finally gets his pants off and kisses me hard, bending me over the bed. The sun is setting so it's casting a multicolored glow over the room, it's beautiful.  
He bends down behind me and I can feel his breathe over my legs and everything in between. He worships my thighs and ass kissing everywhere and telling me how sexy everything about me is. He goes over the nightstand and grabs the lube, coming back to me.  
"It's gonna be cold hun for just a minute"  
"Okay" I say with a soft smile that he couldn't see 

Even when he had the roughest sex in mind he was still an attentive caring lover, and I loved him for that.

I hear Armie squirt the lube on his fingers and they glide into my ass make me jolt a little.  
"Ugh fuck" I moan 

He starts pumping them in and out fast and faster, his fingers were thick so it almost felt like a real cock but nothing compared to his, nothing.

"Mmmm oh my god y-yes" I say  
He starts panting and kissing my back  
"How's it feel baby doll"  
"S-so good"  
He finishes fingering me and soon I feel his dick lightly tap my ass, he rubs it along my hips and thighs, teasing me back.  
He all the sudden gets up and I see him sit against the headboard  
"Huh" I say confused  
He motions his fingers for me to come over there, I do and he grabs my hips.  
"You wanna ride me" he whispers in my ear  
"Y-yes"  
I seat myself over his thighs and he runs his fingers over them, admiring them. He grabs the lube again and slicks up his dick. I watch him do it and it's actually beautiful the way his fingers run over the veins up and down.  
"Ready" he asks  
I nod my head I lift up and sink down on his cock, throwing my head back from feeling so full and good.  
He grunts and bunches up the shirt to me hips where he hold them so it doesn't get in that way.  
I start bouncing and my breathe becomes shaky, I'm going to cum in no time.  
"G-god yes" I say  
My curls keep bouncing in front of my eyes I can feel them as my eyes are squeezed shut  
"Soo good for me timmy ugh" he grunts  
I continue pleasuring myself on his cock, bursts of feel goods keeping exploding in my body. His veins keep rubbing my insides, the texture making me moan even more.  
He leans up to me kissing my chin and behind my ears, his hot breathe hitting me as his cock is making me feel so good is everything.  
The bed is creaking and I'm thankful no one else lives hear and our neighbors are a good amount away.  
Hes banging me so hard I think we actually might do some damage to this bed.  
"Yeah yeah fuck yeah" I say  
"Mmm" he says  
He grabs my ass and spreads me out even more to make sure i get everything. All I can hear is our skin hitting each other's and it's fucking hot. 

He hits that one spot inside he's hit so many times all to well and I almost jump from the pleasure 

"Gooooood" I say almost crying  
"Is that the spot angel" he says seductively  
"Yeah" I breathe out  
He keeps hitting it and I start crying because it feels so great.  
He slows down a bit and wipes my tears kissing my cheek  
"Let go baby" he says  
I cum incredibly hard and my thighs shake, I feel like I’m about to pass out everythings really hazy but so good  
He thrusts a few more times then comes inside me making me shake even more  
He moans loud and so do I  
"So good thank you baby" he pants  
I hug myself to him and he kisses my curls, Then i smile and snuggle into his chest drifting off as the sun does.

**Author's Note:**

> The title “La petite mort” or in English (“the little death”) comes from the French and it means “the brief loss or weakening of consciousness" and in modern times means specifically to "the sensation of post orgasm as likened to death”
> 
> (Some people seem to faint or actually end up doing so during/at the end of sex (orgasm) so it makes them look dead or even feel dead for a minute)  
> If you were wondering why the title is named that/what it means 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I hope this was good, I’ve only written smut a few times and I feel as though I’m terrible at it lol but let me know 
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated, sending hugs 
> 
>  
> 
> \- raven ♥️


End file.
